


Fake Boyfriend

by StalwartPosh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cocky!Jackson, Cute, High School, Jacksaac - Freeform, Jisaac - Freeform, M/M, Padma is bae, Shy!Isaac, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalwartPosh/pseuds/StalwartPosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a prompt I got on Tumblr asking for Jisaac fake dating, so here's the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Fake Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164927) by [Nevada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada)



“Hey, Isaac! I was trying to find you.” Isaac wasn’t expecting that when he left his math class. Why would he expect a cheerleader to be looking for him? She was really popular and pretty with her blond hair and green eyes. Why would she even be looking for him? “I’m here…” Isaac said, his hand lifting to run through his golden locks. The girl, Padma, just giggled, actually giggled at his response, her eyes trailing up and down his body as her teeth captured the corner of her lower lip. Was it possible that she was flirting with Isaac?

The girl’s gaze was locked on Isaac’s face, and he hadn’t noticed it before, but she was playing with a wick of her hair, now acting shy but interested. “So, would you like to go out sometime? Maybe the movies?” Her expression was expectant and slightly hopeful. Well, she was definitely flirting and Isaac didn’t know how to react, he panicked. His cheeks were already red in embarrassment when he finally graced her with a response to her question. “I-I… I have a… mm… boyfriend…” Where did that even come from? Isaac mentally slapped himself as he watched Padma’s expression fall into disappointment and then remold with interest. This would backfire.

“Who’s him?” Isaac expected everything, he expected her to be disgusted by him, he expected Padma to call him names, expected her to hit him, but never did he expect her to look at him with such adoration, as if he was the cutest creature she had ever seen. “Eh… well… you… you can’t tell anyone…” Isaac waited for her to agree or disagree to his request and only when she bobbed her head in a nod was that he proceeded with his response. “It’s… um… J-Jackson.” He stuttered. Damn it. Padma now seemed startled, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes slightly widened in surprise. This would definitely backfire.

Isaac was already lost in the thoughts of how fucked he actually was when Padma cut through his spacing out. “Look! There’s him, let’s go.” And just like that she grabbed Isaac’s wrist and started tugging him towards no one other than Jackson Whittemore. At least the other boy was alone, Isaac was already terrified enough of the consequences without having more public, he was actually starting to sweat.

The moment they reached Jackson, Padma gave him no time to act, she simply grabbed Jackson’s wrist as well and started guiding both of them to the nearer secluded place, probably wanting to talk or something. Jackson would obviously just tell her that Isaac was lying and Isaac would have to live with the shame and Jackson’s rage forever.

Although Isaac’s thoughts on the matter were pretty pessimistic, the situation went on in an extremely different way than he would have guessed. “I know everything.” Of course Padma would start the conversation with something like that, Isaac could feel Jackson’s sharp gaze on the side of his head, expecting him to explain what the fuck was going on. With a yellow smile colouring his face, Isaac went for Jackson’s hand, taking the opportunity that Padma was too busy looking at their linked hands to see anything, Isaac sent a pleading look at Jackson, only getting the boy’s cold stare as response.

“S-She knows that we’re together…” Isaac stuttered again. What was going on with him? He was starting to sound just like a kid. To Isaac’s great relief, Jackson played along, holding his hand a little tighter and flashing a smug smirk at Padma. Jackson would not have accepted to go on with this if he hadn’t his own interests in it, but he was fine with just playing coy and letting Isaac believe that he was doing something altruistic for once in his life.

Wrapping an arm around Isaac’s shoulder line, Jackson shot a wink towards Padma prior to leaning into Isaac’s personal space and placing their lips together in a lingering peck. “Come, babe. I have a surprise for you.” With that Jackson started guiding a relieved yet confused Isaac away from the girl. His panicked plan didn’t backfire, but his life had just taken a U-turn. Oh well, he’d live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it, in case you want to follow my tumblr, it's memoriesofafanboy.tumblr.com


End file.
